Aún te amo
by Anny Rodrigues
Summary: Fiz essa baseada numa música que amo muito e acho a cara deles. Fic Huli, se não gosta, não leia.


"_A chuva cai sobre mim, anoiteceu enfim e hoje você não está aqui, como a história terminou, nosso livro está fechado, e não resta nada, apenas lembranças e amor_."

**Hugh**.

Estou aqui novamente me lembrando de tudo aquilo que vivemos, está escuro e grossos pingos d'água molham o meu corpo, lavam minha alma que ainda pesa por ter sido tão fraco, por ter deixado você escapar por entre meus dedos. É tão difícil olhar pra trás e ver que tudo acabou, ver que tenho que sobreviver todos os dias através de lembranças, lembranças do seu sorriso, do seu cheiro, do nosso amor, eu gostaria de poder voltar atrás e mudar tudo isso, só Deus sabe o quanto eu gostaria de ter você em meus braços novamente, te amar calmamente e depois acariciar suas costas daquela forma carinhosa que você sempre amou...

"_Posso te ver aqui, e te sentir em mim e mesmo que não estejamos juntos, ainda guardo em mim, o mais doce do seu amor, o amargo foi esquecido e já não quero nada, só que saiba meu amor_."

Em meus lábios ainda guardo o gosto do seu beijo, como era bom te agarrar pela cintura e roubar seus lábios pra mim, te beijar com todo amor que um homem pode sentir, em minhas mãos ainda guardo a sensação do toque em sua pele, a dança que elas faziam em suas curvas, em meus olhos guardo sua imagem, seu rosto enquanto fazíamos amor, como eram doces suas expressões, o ritmo do seus seios seguindo sua respiração desregulada enquanto eu te amava, em meus ouvidos guardo os sons que saiam de seus doces lábios, seus gemidos, suas suplicas para que eu jamais parasse, para que eu fosse forte, fundo, por Deus, como você era linda e em meu corpo guardo o calor do seu corpo, a sensação de te ter envolvida em meus braços, descansando sonolenta e com aquele meigo sorriso em seus lábios, fecho os olhos e ainda posso te ver manhosa me pedindo beijo, carinho, cuidado, proteção, amor...

" _Que ainda te amo (te amo) Que ainda te espero (sonho) E eu sempre vou estar, mesmo que você esteja longe de mim_..."

Quão clichê seria dizer que nem mesmo a distância apagou todo esse amor? Não me importa, apenas ainda posso sentir cada veia do meu corpo queimar em amor por você, todos os dias te espero, mesmo sabendo que nunca te terei em meus braços novamente, todos os dias sonho que vou te encontrar e que viveremos tudo aquilo que perdemos, que deixamos pra trás, eu sinto e sei que dentro de mim sempre existirá àquela pequena esperança de que um dia estaremos entregues novamente, como eu queria poder olhar em seus olhos e dizer que te amo, como eu sinto sua falta minha pequena...

Saio da chuva e entro nesta casa vazia, está noite eu não quero está perto de ninguém, apenas de você, e depois de vários copos de bebida eu me jogo em minha cama, já não aguentando o peso do meu corpo, já não aguentando manter os olhos abertos, aliso o vazio ao meu lado e como é triste perceber que esse vazio não é existente somente em minha cama e sim em meu coração, minha vida, minha alma...

**Lisa**.

"_Sua foto na gaveta, suas cartas e o amor, se foram com o sol, que em uma tarde se escondeu, e que nunca mais voltou, e agora espero aqui, sentada na nossa varanda_."

Eu me pergunto até quando poderei viver assim, até quando irei enganar não só a mim, mas ao meu coração, já está insuportável viver apenas de lembranças, todos os dias ao me deitar com ele, meu corpo implora pelo o seu e eu não consigo mais me conter, o que aconteceu com nós? O que aconteceu com o nosso amor? Lembro-me que éramos tão felizes e acima de tudo amigos, e hoje nem isso somos mais, o que se perdeu? O que quebrou? O céu está tão escuro e assim é o retrato de m'alma, a chuva que cai forte são as lágrimas que já não consigo mais derramar, não porque eu não queira e sim porque já estou esgotada, sem forças...

"_E agora eu penso em você, e talvez você em mim, e pelas noites quando sonho vou ao jardim onde ainda vive a flor, que brotou do nosso amor, e talvez amanhã o sol renasça_..."

Você pensa em mim tanto quanto eu penso em você? Me diga Hugh, eu ainda estou viva em seus pensamentos, em seu coração? Será que todo esse amor ainda é vivo pra você? Como eu queria ter certeza das coisas, daquela forma como era antes, quando eu e você sabíamos o quanto nos amávamos, nosso amor era forte e sei que não pode ter se acabado assim, não importa o quão longe estejamos, eu posso ou quero sentir que você ainda me ama, você tem que me amar, você prometeu sempre me amar, não me deixe mais perdida nesse mundo obscuro, me ame Hugh, me ame...

"_Que ainda te amo (te amo) Que ainda te espero (sonho) E eu sempre vou estar, mesmo que você esteja longe_.."

Amor? É tudo o que eu posso sentir por você além a saudade, te espero todos os dias, espero por você ao anoitecer, ao amanhecer, espero poder te encontrar e olhar os mais lindos olhos azuis que já vi, poder sentir meu corpo tremer em sua presença, meu coração acelerar, minha respiração cortar, não vá pra tão longe de mim Hugh, não fuja, não me deixe.

"_Te esperarei, aqui, sentada no chão naquele jardim, onde ainda vive a flor, que brotou do nosso amor, e quero que saiba que estou aqui, amor. Ainda te amo (te amo) Ainda te espero (sonho) Te esperarei_ ..."

A cama é tão vazia sem você, sorrio triste ao me lembrar que você ocupava mais da metade dela, mas me lembro também de como você me segurava em seus braços e eu me sentia segura, amada, protegida, onde você está agora? Vem pra mim meu amor, eu estou te esperando, eu sempre te esperei. Eu já não tenho mais forças pra lutar contra está solidão, juro que nunca me senti assim antes, mas não me arrependo, pois tenho nossas lembranças, nossos momentos que ficarão guardados em meu coração e nada nem ninguém poderá apagar, mas hoje, deitada nesta cama vazia a minha única companhia é a lágrima que escorre por meu rosto, enquanto fecho meus olhos para me entregar ao mundo de sonhos, um mundo onde eu ainda sou sua, onde nos pertencemos.

**FIM.**

**Música: Kudai - Aún te amo.  
**


End file.
